1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office this invention is believed to be found in the chemical art of mixed components and particularly for mixtures of elastomeric base material mixed with metal powder and a release plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rubber and rubber-like materials as a resilient covering for rolls or sheets is well known. The particular mixtures such as rubber or rubber-like materials have been used for resilient facing for and against rolls or opposite cutting knives. This rubber or rubber-like material is usually a mid-durometer range but may be as stiff as that used for tire tread mixtures. The stiffening of rubber or rubber-like material is usually with a mixing with clays or similar material which adds a body or filler to the initial resiliency of the product. Rubber or rubber-like mixtures are well known as being non-conductors (heat barriers) of heat and provide insulation-like properties. These properties are not desirable for adhering together of partially melted or heat softened plastic material such as films used as plies of material.
In as far as is known a formulated mixture of material utilizing a rubber-like component, aluminum and a small additional component of polymerized tetrafluoro ethylene powder is not known. This mixture provides not only elastomeric properties but thermoconductivity and the Teflon powder which is a small (2%) portion of the mixture provides the desired release properties.